A new face cont
by B3an3rz
Summary: After Helping Hiccup with the gang members, Hiccup wakes up in the hospital and Jack and Hiccups friendship gets stronger. Horrible review I know, but don't care :) On to the story!


**New Face**

**Disclaimer: I own no characters, only my imagination: Hi-jack fanfic**

**CHAPTER 2: The Hospital**

It's been 14 hours since Hiccup was beaten by the gang members, Jack is still sitting by his bed passed out in the chair. Hiccup finally started stirring in his bed trying to move OWWW! Hiccup screamed in pain Jack waking up instantly falling to the ground from the sudden outburst. Owww Hiccup Seethed, huh? Where am I? Jack regaining his balance standing up, you're in the hospital Jack said Hiccup jumping at the sudden voice next to him. Wh-Who are you? Hiccup asked. My names is Jack, Jack Frost. I caught the four guys beating you in an alley way by my bakery shop. I must of gotten there just in time and was able to knock them all out. 4 guys Hiccup asked with a questioning look. Yup they are members of this gang called the Pitch Black Gang. Ruthless asses who'd do anything for cash, including beating you senseless. Hiccup proceeded to look down his body at all the bandages and the cast on his arm. It was silent for a while until Hiccup broke the silence by giving his thanks to Jack for his help. So, how were you able to beat 4 guys that big? Jack just smirked at the expression on his face than explained to Hiccup that he studies a bit of martial arts for defense. Hiccup now getting a good look at Jack realizing he was big and brawny, no he was a typical average boy. Jack started to realize that the pain killers were starting to ware off on Hiccup, Jack called the doctor in who then increased Hiccups Morphine; Jack could tell the morphine was starting to take effect, and simply said rest well. See you soon, And Hiccup was out like a light.

As Hiccup slept Jack called his father Nick up to explain why he wasn't home, and asked if he could stop by and pick him up later. Nick said yes of course, and said his Aunt Toothiana or Aunt Pearl Jack called her and his Uncle Aster Bunnymund were coming along since they were both visiting for the Christmas Holiday. Jack agreed and said he would see them all shortly. After Jack hung up his phone he started realizing Hiccups parents haven't showed. Thinking that was odd he called out for the doctor and asked him if he had gotten ahold of his parents. The doctor stated that his dad lives in Scotland and there was no hint of a mom being around. Jack thanked the doctor, and headed back to Hiccups room scratching his head at the news he had just received. Hiccups only 16, what the hell is going on?

About an hour later Nick, Pearl, and Aster finally arrived making their way to the room Jack gave them. As they walked in the room, they noticed Jack playing on his phone. As they looked over to the bed, all three gave a shocked gasp at the sight before them of this young boy bruised all over. Jack heard the gasp and looked up and put his finger to his mouth telling his family to keep it down. They all shook there and Nick waved Jack out of the room. All Jack had to see was the concerned faces of his family to realize he better start explaining what happened. As Jack told his family the story their mouths were dropped open in utter shock and concern. Hm? Jack heard the small noise and notice Hiccup starting to stir in his bed.

When Hiccup opened his eyes he gasped in shock at all the new faces staring down at him with looks of concern. He looked at Jack and asked what's going on? Jack just said I called my family and told them where I was and here they are Jack gave a slight smile. The doctor came in after that. I presume? Yes sir I am Hiccup stated. I am Dr. Greene I am the doctor on your case, nice to meet you as he put his hand out to greet complied, nice to meet you, erm thanks for cleaning me up he said with a slight smirk. Ah it's my job he said happily, but you are quite welcome. Are these your folks? Hiccup stared at the strangers, no just friends. Where are your parents at? My mom passed when I was young, and my dad lives in Scotland and pretty much disowned me months back. Dr. Greene, Jack, and his family all had dropped jaws and just stared in shock at the news. Oh…. Erm…. Well ok….. I would like to go over all your tests and x-rays. Is that ok? Do you want privacy? Hiccup just shook his head no, it's ok if they hear. Very Well Dr. Greene said as he pulled up a chair and sat next to Hiccup. All your tests came back good, no internal bleeding or anything, but you do have a broken wrist, dislocated shoulder, and bruised ribs. You're going to be sore for a while. Trust me I can feel it. When can I go home? Hiccup asked . Seeing as how you have nothing life threatening you can go home when you want, but I advise you to stay here so we may keep an eye on you. Hiccup just shook his head no at the offer. I have to get home so I can feed my cat, he hasn't eaten in hours I'm sure he must be hungry. I cannot stop you, but I wish you'd stay Dr. Greene stated. Thank you but it is not necessary. shook his head in understanding and wrote out a prescription for pain killers. Have a good Christmas Hiccup exclaimed. And you as well Hiccup retorted.

Hey um Hiccup, ummm would you like a ride back to your place? Jack asked. Hiccup surprised at the offer, but accepted, yes that would be appreciated. When Hiccup tried to climb out of his bed he nearly lost his footing and fell into Jacks hold. Jeez, are you sure you shouldn't stay Jack asked Worridly. I'm in pain yes, but I simply can't. Jack just helped Hiccup to his feet and slowly guided towards Nicks van.

On the way to Hiccups home there was an awkward silence. Jack couldn't stop worrying about the teen next to him that he just met last night. Hiccup decided to break the silence and say I really appreciate the ride, but I don't think I have gotten your names. Nick started, My name is Nick I own a toy shoppe, This is Dr. Aster Bunnymund a psychologist, and that is Dr. Pearl Toothiana a dentist, and you've already met my boy there Jack, he runs the bakery I opened not too long ago. Hiccup smiled, and said nice to meet everyone. After a few more minutes Hiccup pointed out his home, and old run down building. Wait you live in _there _Nick asked completely blown away. Hiccup, that's a strip club! I know he said silently I live in a studio apartment above it. I work there during the day when it's closed to clean up after each night. Not the best job, but the owner did give me the job and a roof over my head so I can't just walk out after all he's done for me.

Nick slammed his fist down on the wheel. Making everyone jump and look at him. Hiccup I cannot allow you to live like this! He yelled glaring at Hiccup. Hiccup was quiet. We're all coming in packing your stuff and you're going to stay with Jack and I. Everyone's eyes shot open in shock, especially Hiccups and Jacks. Now then Jack can you help Hiccup up to his room? Su-sure thing dad. Aster! Pearl! Please give him a hand packing, I'm going to go speak with the owner. Hiccup just limped to his apartment and packed his necessary belongings. Hiccup introduced Toothless his cat to everyone. Toothless unsure of what's going on basically was stiff. When Hiccup and everyone got to the car they were patiently waiting for Nick to come out of the club. About 10 minutes later Nick came out got to his van and got in. Before leaving Nick told Hiccup that Daggur the club owner has no problem with you leaving and said to take care. Hiccup merely nodded in response and off they went. When back at Nicks home Jack immediately went upstairs and made a bed for Hiccup to sleep in. When Jack was done he came downstairs for Hiccup to get him to bed. Before they made it upstairs Nick called for Hiccup and told that they will need to have a long talk tomorrow. Do I make myself clear? Hiccup sighed in defeat and just said yes sir. Thank you. Good Night. Good Night Hiccup, see you in the morning.

When Jack got to his room he sat Hiccup on the bed he made for him. After making sure he was stable he let go of Hiccup. Hiccup just cleared his throat and said thank you. No worries, make yourself comfortable Jack said with a big smile. Are you comfortable enough? Jack asked Hiccup. After a moments silence, Hiccup said no, all these bandages are really starting to itch as he tried to take them off. Seeing Hiccup Struggling Jack sat behind him on his bed and started taking all the bandages off of Hiccup. Hiccup groaned in pain when some of the bruises were being touched. Jack gritted he's teeth apologizing profusely. It's not your fault, sorry. Sorry? Sorry for what? Jack asked. Putting your family through all this trouble, I feel really horrible about it. Dude, don't worry about it. My family loves helping people. Hiccup just gave a small smile to Jack. Those pain pills are making me really drows….y. Hiccup passed out right onto Jack's lap. Jack smiled and start massaging his back to get him more comfortable as he fell into a deeper sleep. After 10 minutes Jack was able to gently place Hiccup On the bed and cover him up. Good night Hiccup, see you in the morning. He smiled and walked downstairs to where his family was gathered.


End file.
